Claw&Fang
by DragonWolfStar
Summary: In a place where everyone has an animal soul, Kenshin must learn to cope without one. Working to clean the streets and as a highschool student, can his life get any more hectic? Being Rewritten.
1. Prologue

Summary: In a place where everyone has an animal soul,known as your 'Other Half', how can one personcope with the fact that he doesn't?Will he ever find his? KxK SxM AxM maybe YxT

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Key: "speech", _'thoughts'_

Beta Read by: Someone Really Special. Thanks for helping me!

Claw & Fang

Prologue

* * *

I am, apparently, a late bloomer of my kind. The other half of my soul has not been placed. They say that the second half of our soul comes with the birth of our personalities. So, then, I am human, ifI can be counted as one with onlyhalf a soul. My mother was a raven. My father a stag. My two brothers, twins, were a pair of martens. All of them received the second halves of their souls between the ages of nine through thirteen, just like everybody else. 

My fifteenth birthday was yesterday.

I have asked around, and most of my people just scorn me, saying that I am not one of them. As far as the records go, no one has ever gotten their souls past the ages of fourteen. There is only a one year difference, but the results are centuries apart.

So, why then, am I so different?

Maybe it is the way my personality seemed to twist itself around, surprising people by being bold and outgoing one week, and quiet and collected the next.

Or maybe it has to do with all of the deaths that have followed me around for the past ten years. It started with my parents. They died of the plague. My brothers and I left that home, living, for a while, in an orphanage. They were adopted shortly after. They had tried to take me with them, but the circumstances disagreed. I told them that I would be fine, and made them go.

If I had known their fate, I would have done otherwise.

The family, it seems, had been having some troubles with the local yakuza. After they could not pay their debts, the entire family – including my brothers – was slaughtered.

After that, I had sort of slipped into a kind of depression, saying that it was all my fault, that if I had not made them leave, they would be alive and well. But then, I found a ray of sunlight in the darkness that was my heart. I met her. Tomoe. She and her brother arrived shortly after my thirteenth birthday, and I soon found myself falling in love.

But fate would play another cold trick in my life, sending the dead themselves after my newfound happiness. They had been her reason to come to the orphanage. She had decided, that if she lay low for awhile with her brother, the souls of war would soon leave, for they had gotten their revenge.

Her father had been a commander, and had destroyed many lives with barely a breath. He had only to give the word, and legions could be killed. They had returned the favor after their deaths, for a necromancer had given them a second chance.

Her father thought that maybe if he gave his life, then the whole mess would be over. But he was wrong. Dead wrong, if you'll pardon the pun. The haunted souls would not allow themselves to rest until every Yukishiro had been destroyed. So they did not. Tomoe and Enishi were murdered shortly before my fourteenth birthday.

Lately, I've been slipping in and out of depression, thinking that everyone I hold on to will die. But fate, in that interesting way that it does, twisted one more time.

Hopefully for the better.

I am being adopted, and going to high school.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the first of it. Please R&R.Yes, the chapters will be longer, this is just the prologue. Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: In a place where everyone has an animal soul, being without one places you lower than everyone else. He is the only one without one. Will he ever find his? KxK SxM AxM maybe YxT

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. You should be glad I don't. Very, very glad.

Key: "speech", _'thoughts'_

-

Claw & Fang

Chapter One

Kenshin POV

I slipped quietly into the classroom, trying not to attract any attention to myself. I had arrived early for this reason. I spoke a few words to the teacher, and made my way to the back of the room.

It has been three months since my master, Hiko Seijuro, adopted me. Since then he has been training me in a sword style known as the Hiten Mitsurugi. It has been difficult, to say the least.

I brought my thoughts back to school, and keeping out of sight. I knew what they would say about me if they knew.

I stopped when I reached a desk in the very back, in an area without as much light. I had always loved the dark, even as a child. It kept me hidden, and was peaceful, giving me time to myself.

I lowered myself into the seat, dropping my backpack down by the wall. It was an ugly thing, made out of a sickly green color that I was sure Hiko had chosen for that very reason. He loved to torment me, though he never breached sensitive subjects with his sharp tongue.

I pulled open the zipper, taking out my books and folders, arranging them on my desk. Out of the inner pocket of my navy blue trench, I also pulled out a stained and torn book. Its pages were slightly yellowed with age and you could barely tell what the original color of the cover had been. It was light blue, by the way. It was my journal.

I clicked my pen and began to write the last few days' events. It was then that I noticed a pair of sapphire blue eyes, watching me from the front of the room.

-

Kaoru POV

I had just gotten to the classroom with Sano. I was amazed. This was about the earliest we had ever been here, having a reputation as the two students with the most tardy records in the school. My alarm never ceased to fail me. Partly because I had broken it several times by throwing it across the room, partly because I kept it set to radio, which almost _never_ managed to wake me up.

I looked around, trying to see if any of my other friends had the same first hour class as I did, but no one was there. Or so I thought. I did a double-take as my eyes scanned the back of the room, nearly missing the person that was sitting in the corner. He was wearing a black outfit underneath a dark blue trench coat that complimented his blood red hair. He had it pulled into a high pony-tail, showing a deep, cross-shaped scar on the left side of his face. I vaguely wondered how he had gotten it, but instead contented myself with watching his fluid movements as he pulled a tattered book out of the inner pocket of his trench coat.

He had just begun to write when he suddenly looked up, locking his gaze with mine. To say I was startled by the color of his eyes would be an understatement. They were a deep, swirling mix of violet and gold that seemed to hold me in place. But then he blinked, breaking the fragile connection our eyes had made.

Sano chose that moment to notice that I was staring.

"Hey, Jou-chan! You gonna stare at him all day, or are ya gonna go ask him out already?"

My head whipped over to fix Sano with a withering glare. Of all the impudence…

I turned back and, upon switching my features to a bright smile, went to go talk to him.

-

Kenshin POV

I didn't want her to come to talk to me. I wanted to keep my profile low, remember? It only took me a second to realize that my journal was in plain sight, and if she chose, she could read it from where she was currently standing, if she could read upside-down. I quickly snapped it shut and put it back into my pocket.

I hurriedly put on a false smile, hoping that she would leave me alone after a minute or two.

"Hi," she said, in a cheerful voice that was almost, but not quite, fake. "Isn't it kind of lonely back here? Why don't you come and sit by me and Sano?"

I considered pointing out her mistake in grammar, but since that particular mistake was common, used even by myself, I let it slide. But my false smile slipped a bit when I realized what she had said. It didn't take a lot of common sense to tell that I had a reason for being where I was. But the invitation was tempting. I hadn't really had any friends in a long time. Before I could stop myself, I found that my mouth had already answered her.

"I guess so."

She smiled, and this time it looked genuine.

After I had gathered my things, she led me over to the right side of the room, where her friend, Sano, was already seated.

By now some of the other students were coming into the classroom and claiming seats by their friends.

"I haven't introduced myself! My name's Kamiya Kaoru! _His_ name," I noticed she said this with some disdain, as if he had splashed mud on her shoes, "is Sagara Sanosuke."

I wasn't the only one who noticed how she had said 'his'.

"Oh, come on, Jou-chan! What did I do?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're tactless and brainless."

I could see that this was about to become a fully blown argument, so I stepped in. "My name is Himura Kenshin."

She looked back at me and a flush appeared on her cheeks, as if she had forgotten I was there and was embarrassed about it. She quickly tried to start a conversation, diverting my attention away from her reddened face.

"Umm… what's your Other Half?" she asked, using the term we use to describe our 'second souls'. "Is it a fox? I've never seen anyone with hair quite like yours before."

"No…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! That was a stupid question. My friend, Megumi, is a fox, and her hair is black."

I was saved from answering by the sound of the bell ringing. Ah, 'saved by the bell', I never thought I would ever have a reason to use that particular quote. But Kaoru quieted and directed her attention to the teacher, Hatoyama-sensei, who was now passing out disclosure statements to everyone.

-

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly, for all we had to do was listen to the teachers lecture us on their rules. I had met Kaoru and Sano's other friends, one being the afore-mentioned Megumi, the rest, Misao, Chou, the Seta twins (Okita and Sojiro), and Aoshi.

I also found out that Hiko was the P.E. teacher at my school.

I stopped at my locker, throwing the books I had collected from various classes into it, only keeping my reading books and folder, which had my accumulated disclosure statements in it and ready for signing. I didn't get why Hiko had to give me one.

I was about to close my locker when I caught sight of my notebook. I found myself blushing slightly for a moment. Kaoru had given me her phone number during lunch, writing it in my notebook, and I had returned the favor. I was still somewhat confused, though. Did that mean that she liked me….?

I blocked out the thought, but I still grabbed the notebook to take it with me.

I was about to head outside the building to walk home (Hiko wouldn't let me take the bus, said it was a part of my training to get in shape), when I heard someone call out.

"Hey! Look! Isn't that the kid that was in the paper a couple months ago? The one without a soul?"

I didn't have to turn around to know that he was pointing at me. I felt the blood drain from my face and I started to run in the direction of Hiko's home. The rumors would be flying tomorrow, and I would be their target. _'This is exactly why I didn't want to draw attention to myself!'

* * *

_

Kaoru POV

I stepped out into the bright sunshine, shrugging my backpack to a more comfortable position on my shoulders. I would be walking. I lived too close to the school for any of the buses to pick me up, and my parents worked day hours.

My ears picked up a shout, and I looked to see the source. I hadn't quite caught what the kid had said, but when I directed my gaze to follow his pointing finger, my eyes found the target of the shout running away from the scene, only a red and blue blur flying over the sidewalk.

Wait, red and blue? As soon as my mind processed the information, I found myself charging after him. 'Him' being Kenshin, the nice but shy guy I had first met during first hour. In the back of my mind I vaguely remembered us exchanging phone numbers, and that it would be more sensible to call than to run down the street like a lunatic, but that thought was soon replaced with worry for my newfound friend, and I continued chasing after the blur that was getting further and further in the distance.

* * *

Kenshin POV 

Sweat poured down my face as I ran, my pace never slowing. For once, I was glad that Hiko had drilled speed –and was still doing so- into me so thoroughly.

Finally, I slowed to a walk, and then stopped altogether. I stood there for a minute, catching my breath when I heard a loud panting sound behind me. When I turned around, I was surprised to see that it was Kaoru, of all people. Had she heard…?

When she halted in front of me, she doubled over for a moment, her breathing harsh and ragged to my ears.

"Why… you… running?"

She had run this entire way to ask me that? I looked at her incredulously. "I gave you my phone number, you know. You could have just called."

"Of all the… ungrateful…" she panted.

"Just saying, no offense meant."

She took a deep breath and stood upright to look at me. "Kenshin, what was that all about? At school? I didn't hear what he said, but I saw you take off…"

"Oh… well… I…"

"That's OK, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Now that was just confusing. First she runs after me to ask, and then she doesn't expect an answer. "Umm, I can tell you… you did run all this way…"

She smiled at me and pointed to a bench off to the side. "Why don't we sit down first?"

I gave a small nod in agreement and went to the bench.

"It's nothing that important, really. It's just kind of embarrassing," I started. _'Oh, great,' _I thought. _'Now she's going to think I got depantsed or something.'_

"You know I'm fifteen, right?"

"Yeah…" she said, not at all sure where this was going.

"Umm, and you remember how you asked me what my 'Other Half' was?" _'Just get to the point already!'_

"Yes…"

"Well, I don't have one yet."

"But," she sounded confused, and her smile slipped a bit, "I thought thirteen was the latest anyone could get it…"

I stood, ready to take my leave. She followed. "I should be going," I said, rather lamely.

To my surprise, she regained her beautiful smile, and, changing tact, said: "I heard Sano was going to have a back-to-school party this Friday. Want to come? I won't tell anyone, I promise."

I blinked. "I'll think about it. But, as for not telling anyone, it's kinda late for that. The rumor will be all over the place tomorrow." It was true, and it made me wish that I had a less distinctive hair color and no scar. I was way too easy to recognize.

"Oh," she looked down at her wristwatch and gave a startled cry. "I have to get home! My brother will be wondering where I am!" With that said and done, she turned and ran to the left, leaving me alone, but grateful for her friendship.

I gave her a faint smile, and turned to leave for my foster home.

* * *

Well, there's chapter one. I hope you liked it. Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, thank the Lord.

A/N: Sorry for not putting reviewer responses on here, but I am very anti-social, so I probablywon't ever put responses on here. But thank-you for all the wonderful reviews nonetheless!

Warning: This is rated T for a reason. Sorry I didn't put this in the prologue or something, but there will be mild violence (maybe more later) and mild language.

Claw & Fang

Chapter Two

* * *

Kenshin POV

I arrived at Hiko's about ten minutes later. I had walked the rest of the way, my mood considerably lighter than it had been when I left the school grounds. Until I heard Hiko's voice, that is.

"Couldn't be any slower if you'd tried, could you, baka deshi?"

I sighed. I had even _run _most of the way. How on earth was I _slow_?

"Twenty laps around the house, then go do your homework!"

My jaw dropped. _Twenty?_ Our home wasn't exactly the smallest place you'd ever see, and when Hiko said 'around the house' he meant 'around all my property', which meant I had to run around a field twenty times. I clamped my jaw shut and ran outside, keen to leave before he gave me even more laps.

* * *

By the time I got back, I was tired and sweaty, and all I wanted to do was to flop down on my bed and sleep. Instead, I grabbed my folder and took out all of the disclosure statements I had collected, going to find Hiko so he could sign them. 

I poked my head around the corner, glancing into the kitchen to see if he could possibly be in there. He was currently sitting at the table, drinking his preferred drink, saké. I was very grateful for the fact that Hiko could hold his alcohol really well, because, if he couldn't, he wouldn't have been sober enough to sign my papers (he doesn't mind getting drunk on work days).

"Well look who's finally back!" he smirked, taking my assignments from me to sign them.

I glared at him. So what if I wasn't fast enough for God-speed yet? I was still faster than most of the people I've met.

"Go get your katana," he said, scratching 'Seijuro Hiko' onto one of the papers, not even bothering to read it, "and head to the dojo. We haven't sparred yet today."

I suppressed a groan and left to do as he said, knowing full well how sore I would be in the morning.

* * *

Kaoru POV 

I was lost. When I had run after Kenshin, I hadn't realized that we had gone into a district that I didn't know too well, and, me being the way that I am, I had run to the left, not even bothering to check if I was going in the right direction.

Stupid, stupid impulsive decisions, and what a great time to _not_ have my cell phone.

So, I had decided to backtrack, and head in the direction Kenshin had gone in the first place.

Well, that might have helped…

…If I had done that five hours ago.

It was getting dark, and I had no idea where I was going. I kept heading to the right, hoping to find my way back to where I had been before I had run off. Little did I know, I was less than a block from Kenshin's house.

Suddenly, I jumped. I could have sworn on my mother's grave –even though she wasn't _in_ her grave yet- that I had heard something coming from the bush off to my left. I sighed when I saw that it was just a small snake, something I didn't like, but something I could easily avoid.

I frowned when I noticed that peculiar but faint glow that signified the snake as one of my kind, and I could have sworn that I saw whoever it was _smirk_ at me. I grew nervous and quickened my pace, hearing a slight hissing sound behind me.

* * *

Snake POV 

I smirked –as well as a snake could smirk- when the girl finally noticed what I was. The frown that marred her pretty face was positively laughable. However, I _did_ laugh when she sped up, enjoying how nervous I was making her feel.

I slid into my human form, my bones making small cracking sounds, which the girl heard. She started to turn around, but I slipped behind her, roughly grabbing her arms and clamping my hand over her mouth.

"If you cooperate, I won't have to hurt you," I said, my voice a scratchy whisper.

I released a cry of pain when she bit my finger, my hands accidentally losing their grip.

She screamed, a shrill noise in the night that would easily carry to the nearest houses, while she backed away and turned to run.

I snarled and smacked her in the face, silencing her cry and sending her to the ground. I was reaching for her again when I heard the sound of running feet and thought better of it, instead sliding into the form of my second soul and retreating into the bush where I had first made my appearance.

* * *

Kenshin POV 

I was sitting on the front porch, resting after the long training session with my 'shishou', as I had come to think of him.

Then I heard it.

I heard someone scream, a sound that was meant only to make noise, to make someone hear and come to his or her aid, not out of any real fear.

I picked up my sword, a beautiful sakabato that was given to me for training, and ran toward the source of the scream, ignoring the weariness pulling at me. When I got to wherever I was going –I wasn't paying much attention at the time- I saw the person I least expected to see.

It was Kaoru.

I ran over to her, extending my arm to help her up. She looked surprised to see me, but I just smiled at her and asked what was wrong.

"There was someone… he grabbed me…I didn't have my bokken… I screamed… you came and he left," she said, stumbling over her words while grasping my hand and pulling herself up.

"Well he's gone now, so why don't you come over to my house and we can drive you home?"

"Or you can give her here, and leave alive," a voice from off the left of the sidewalk called threateningly.

I turned and looked at the man who had endangered Kaoru. He was about average height, medium length black hair falling around his face in matted clumps. He snarled and waved a wakizashi in our direction.

I stepped in front of Kaoru, sliding into the stance Hiko had taught me only a week ago. I bent my right knee, extending my left leg behind and unsheathing the blade of my sword partially with my thumb. I waited.

The man looked confused, as if he had never seen my sword technique before, which he probably hadn't. He was about to take the offensive, but hesitated, retreating a step, trying to assess my strategy.

"Come," I taunted, "unless you're afraid."

He hesitated again, but, seeing that I wasn't going to move, charged forward, inexpertly swinging his sword.

I waited until the last second, pulling my katana free of its sheath and swinging it as hard as I could, slamming my opponent in the ribs. I distinctly heard the cracking of bones as the man doubled over, wheezing.

I turned to Kaoru, grabbing her hand to lead her in the direction of my house when I saw Hiko standing in front of me, barring the way.

"You need practice, that was still too slow," was all he said before turning around, silently guiding us home.

* * *

Kaoru POV 

I was surprised to find out that Hiko was Kenshin's father. They looked nothing alike. Whereas Hiko had black hair, thick muscles, and was really tall, Kenshin had his lighter, red hair, was –no offense- scrawny, and was short. I really couldn't see any similarities. Maybe Kenshin just took after his mother.

"I didn't know you two were related," I said, hoping to start a conversation.

The pair glanced at each other and, much to my chagrin, burst out laughing.

"You think I'm related to tiny, here?" Hiko asked.

"Well, not anymore…"

"Kaoru," Kenshin said, reaching for the door, "Hiko _adopted_ me. There is no way we could ever be related."

"Oh…"

"Come in," Hiko called, "unless you want to sleep outside tonight."

"I can't stay!"

"Not you. I was talking to my baka deshi. I'll drive you home in a minute."

"Oh…" I felt really awkward in Hiko's commanding presence, especially out of school, and now I was just making a fool out of myself.

Wait… baka… deshi? Stupid apprentice? Oh, I was never going to let him live this down.

We stepped inside, and I looked around, interested in what my new friend's home looked like. I followed Kenshin upstairs and through the hallway that led to his bedroom. He pushed open the door, and said: "My room's not that clean right now, sorry."

I walked in and looked around. 'Not that clean' my ass. My room was twice as messy as his, if his could even be counted as messy.

I turned to him, a false glare on my face.

"Oh, so you're one of _those_ are you?"

"…One of what?"

"A complete neat freak that can't stand anything out of order for a very long time and certainly not in front of guests 'cause guess what? Your room is a Hell of a lot cleaner than mine."

He merely shrugged and flopped down on his bed.

"Tired, are you?"

"You have no idea what being Hiko's 'baka deshi' means."

I laughed at that, and, upon hearing my name being called from downstairs, left the room with a quick 'goodbye'.

* * *

When we reached my house, I gave a hurried 'thank-you' to Hiko and ran inside. By now, my parents would be home, and would be worried sick. I was just glad that they hadn't called the police. 

As soon as I walked inside, I was knocked over by my brother, Yahiko.

He was hugging me so tight I could barely breathe.

"Y-Yahiko, get off me!"

He obliged, but glared at me when I stood. "Where the Hell were you?"

My parents had run into the room, and I was soon squashed in another hug.

"Where were you?" the question was repeated by my parents, albeit nicer.

"I got lost."

"How did you get lost on the way home from _school_?" Yahiko asked incredulously.

I truly had no idea how to explain that one. "I wasn't paying attention and I went the wrong way…"

Yahiko stared at me as if I had grown a second head. "Now _that_ is dumb, even for _you_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maa, maa, calm down," my mother cried, "we're just glad you're home safe. We found your cell phone by the way."

"Yeah… that's kinda why I didn't call…"

"We figured. Now, hurry and do your homework and go to sleep. It's getting late."

"It's only eight o'clock!"

"Just wondering if you were _paying attention_, honey. No need to get upset." Smiling, she turned to leave. "Dinner's in the fridge!" she called as an afterthought.

My father then patted me on the head like I was some sort of dog and left to follow my mother.

I sighed with relief when they were gone. I hadn't expected that to go so well. I started for the staircase, wanting to grab a book and read, but I found my path blocked by Yahiko.

"So what really happened?"

"I told you, I got lost!"

"You really expect me to believe that bull shit?"

"It's the truth, and you had better not let mom hear you use that kind of language!"

"If that's the truth, then where did you get those scrapes?"

I looked down at my elbows as best I could, finally noticing the ugly-looking scrapes that I had gotten from being knocked over. "I tell you, I did get lost, Yahiko," I said, "I just ran into some trouble on the way."

"'On the way'? If you really were lost than there wouldn't have been any 'way'"

I sucked in my breath, trying to hold in the mounting frustration. What was he looking for, an adventure story? "Just drop it, Yahiko-chan."

"I AM NOT 'LITTLE', UGLY!"

"What was that? You said you're not a 'little ugly'?" I asked, feigning bad hearing. "Then just how ugly are you?"

He let out an exasperated growl and decided that it wasn't worth the effort to argue with me. He sent me one last glare and departed for his room.

I sighed again, hurrying to finish my homework and leave to the comfort of my room. I really was tired. Hours of wandering the streets could do that to people.

I changed into my night clothes, ready to turn in for a 'fresh start' the next day. Yeah, right. Like I could wake up that early and be happy in the morning. I hate mornings, unless someone has a cappuccino on hand and is willing to give it to me.

I crawled into bed and hummed to myself, willing the events of the day to the back of my mind for a good night's sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thank-you to everyone for sticking with this story! Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Here we go again. This one doth not own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: My sister really helped me on this chapter. In fact she co-authored it in several places… go thank her.

Note from her sister: When she says 'in several places' she means the second half of the chapter.

* * *

Claw & Fang

Chapter Three

Kenshin POV

I awoke with the sound of my alarm clock ringing in my ears. Predictably, I was sore from head to toe. Damn those stupid training sessions. I sighed. Oh well. I should be used to it by now.

I stood quickly, trying to stretch the stiffness away from my limbs. I hurried and took a quick shower, changing into a long-sleeve shirt and baggy jeans before rushing out the door. I would be late if I didn't hurry; I had to run to school too. I made a mental note to set my alarm for an earlier time.

Upon arriving at the school, I began to remember some of yesterday's events. I sighed again and tried to blend in to the crowd, hoping that they would ignore me and the rumors that would have spread around.

I slipped into Hatoyama-sensei's classroom just as the bell rang, and decided to look for Kaoru and Sano. Shrugging when I didn't see them, I went to the side of the room I had sat at yesterday. Luckily, there were a couple of seats open next to me.

Suddenly, the door banged open and in came a panting raccoon, a red-colored hawk gliding in behind it. I smirked slightly, knowing that the raccoon was Kaoru and the hawk was Sanosuke. Although, I don't think that Hatoyama-sensei was quite as amused as I was.

She stood and waited for her students to change into their original forms, tapping her finger on her desk impatiently.

"Sorry we're late, sensei," Kaoru apologized. "My alarm didn't go off and I missed the bus…"

"And I slept through my alarm," Sano added. Big surprise there.

"Just don't let it happen again," Hatoyama-sensei said, shaking her head, going to mark the pair 'tardy', "I don't like being mean before second semester."

"Hey Kenshin," Kaoru said, dropping into her seat.

"Hi," I replied and turned my head to Sano. "What kind of hawk are you?" I couldn't help but ask; I was curious.

"Harris's hawk," he said. Later I would come to wonder about this, for he certainly didn't act like a hawk, nor did he look like one. He was more like a rooster on steroids, but that's another story.

"Nice," I replied, giving him a faint smile. I vaguely wondered if he had heard the rumors yet, and I could feel the flash of unwanted emotion pass through my eyes; resentment. I knew he had seen it.

He frowned, and opened his mouth to speak but was cut short by a glare from Hatoyama-sensei. He simply dropped into his chair.

Well, his attention was diverted for now, but I knew that he wouldn't just let the subject drop. I honestly didn't know why I didn't tell him, though. My brief slip on my mask was caused by my resentment of the rumors themselves, not of the fact that he was a Harris's hawk, although that was probably what he was thinking, considering he couldn't read my thoughts.

I sighed, waiting for the long and boring lesson to end. I found myself nodding on and off, still tired from getting my ass kicked during training so many times the previous night.

I must have fallen asleep, because frightening visions started leaping through my mind. I saw the rotting faces of long deceased soldiers, each carrying thin blades. I saw the pale faces of Tomoe and Enishi, turning to flee from their assailants. I watched as Enishi pulled out a concealed sword, then stop and face his opponents. He sliced through skin and bone inexpertly, trying to give his sister time to escape, cursing the necromancer and his art of forbidden magic.

He was far too out-numbered, and Tomoe hadn't made it very far before a sword sliced its way through his body, sword falling from his hand as he screamed for his sister to run faster.

I had been sitting in a tree, I remembered, letting time flow around me, unconcerned until I heard Enishi's panicked voice. I had been about to leap down when I saw Tomoe coming, running at top speed. I scrambled out of the tree as fast as I could and went to ask what was going on, but all of a sudden, her pace went even paler and she stopped. I looked on as she glanced down at the sword now sticking through her chest, falling forward, the surprised look never leaving her face.

* * *

Sano POV

I was still, surprisingly, awake. I glanced over at Kaoru, who was conked out, slowly sliding out of her chair. I turned to my left and looked at Kenshin, who was also asleep, but seemed to be having a nightmare… a day-mare… a nap-mare… a whatever-the-Hell-you-want-to-call-it-mare.

I frowned as his features twisted, carrying more emotion in that one look than I had ever seen him use before. It almost scared me to see him look like that, so I decided to wake him up.

"Wake up, Kenshin," I said quietly, gaining no response. "Up and at 'em, Red." Still no sign that he had heard. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" I gave up trying to wake him up with words and resorted to poking him in the side.

My finger never made it that far.

As soon as my hand was three inches away, his eyes snapped open and it was caught in a death-grip. I saw him blink in surprise once, hastily letting go of my hand.

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped to the floor at that point. I mean who'd ever a thought that the shrimp would have that strong a hold… let alone that fast a reflex… speaking of shrimp though… maybe that's his other half? It could be I mean he is small… and has red hair… OR MAYBE HE'S A LOBSTER! Seriously that grip man… damn strong for such a wimpy looking guy…

* * *

Kenshin POV

I half expected Sano to be really pissed… I know how much my grip hurts, I _did_ learn from Hiko. I watched his expression change from surprise, to confusion, and then brightening as if something had just dawned on him.

"Hey!" Sano said really loudly, earning him a glare from Hatoyama-sensei. "You're a _lobster _aren't you?"

By then, Kaoru had woken up. She looked at Sano like he was the biggest idiot in the world, which at that moment he might have been…

I was still staring at him rather incredulously. Seriously, what the Hell? A _lobster?_ Who has ever had a crustacean… oh wait… better not answer that… Damn. For all I know I could end up one. Shit.

I must have been staring into space for a few minutes while I was thinking about that, cause Kaoru and Sano were both looking at me as if expecting an answer. That's when Kaoru said, "Well, Kenshin? We're waiting."

The only thing that came to mind was, "For what?"

"An answer, _baka deshi._" Oh that really, really bites.

"It might help if I knew the question."

"Oh. Right. Sano, what was the question?"

"Actually, I just wanted to make sure Kenshin was still alive over there."

"Okay! So I space out once in awhile! What's it to you?" I said a little more harshly than I had intended.

"Geeze someone woke up on the wrong side of the… desk? What were you dreaming about anyway?"

I was about to answer (not really) when I sensed a slight flare of ki coming from the front of the room. I ducked for cover. Sano's eyes widened and he averted his attention to the front of the room, where Hatoyama-sensei was currently throwing her marker, and eraser, at us to get us to shut up.

"Didn't I tell you I don't like to be mean the first semester? You guys are trying very hard to mess up that plan though!" came the yell. We quickly chorused, "I'm sorry, it'll never happen again."

She knew full well that we were lying, but let it slide anyway.

About five minutes later, the bell rang and we high tailed it out of there.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter! Please R&R! I'll try to get the next one out as fast as I can (much longer too, hopefully)! 


	5. Random Omake 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Alright, everyone! Sorry for the smallness of the last chapter, and I am SOOO sorry it is taking me so long to write chapter four. I was… unsatisfied with how it turned out, so it was rewritten. For some reason, some of my teachers think it's fun to make the students work the hardest during the last week of school, and I've been gone all day and night during some of this week. Also, it was just a pain in the ass to write – scratch that, it was Hell on Earth - Thanks for your patience, though! Also, this was beta read and co-authored by Someone Really Special. I don't know what I'd do if she weren't as nice as she is…

Warning: There are some that have adult humor. It's very mild so I don't think you have to worry.

Little Random Omake While We Wait For The Next Chapter

Omake #1

Sano (narrating): My finger never made it that far. As soon as my hand was three inches away, his eyes snapped open and it was caught in a death-grip. I saw him blink in surprise once, hastily letting go of my hand.

Kenshin: "Gah! I'm so sorry, Sano!"

Sano: "That's OK. You can hold it all you want."

Kenshin: "…"

Omake #2

Sano (narrating): "Wake up, Kenshin," I said quietly, gaining no response. "Up and at 'em, Red." Still no sign that he had heard. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"

Aoshi: "If he's sleeping beauty, don't you need to kiss him to wake him up?"

Sano: "I'm not that desperate."

Aoshi: "It's easy; Here, I'll show you." Kisses Kenshin.

Kenshin: Wakes up. "What the Hell?"

Sano: O.O "Kenshin's true love…."

Omake #3

Hatoyama-sensei: "Didn't I tell you I don't like to be mean the first quarter? Of course the second quarter, and the third quarter, and especially the fourth quarter are all fair game. I might bring a gun one day and just start shooting…"

Classroom: O.O;

Omake #4

Sano: "OR MAYBE HE'S A LOBSTER!"

Kaoru: "Hmmm… Lobster… That sounds good… I'm hungry!"

Omake #5

Kaoru (narrating): "And then I saw the faint glow that signified it was one of my kind, when all of the sudden this weird music started playing, and the snake started to sway side to side and it kept going up and up and up and up. That was when this dude just ran out and used him as a rope to get into the tree and then the music stopped. It was the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

Omake #6

Sano: "Actually, I was just trying to make sure Kenshin was still alive over there."

Kenshin: "No worries! I LIIIIVVVEEE!"

Omake #7

Sano: "Actually, I was just trying to make sure Kenshin was still alive over there."

Kenshin: "Okay! So I space out once in awhile! What's it to you? Until I start doing the Tango with my imaginary friend you have no reason to worry."

Sano: "Wait. You have an imaginary friend?"

Kenshin: "… No…" Shifty eyes.

Omake #8

Kaoru (narrating): "And then I saw the faint glow… no wait… it's… getting bigger? It's…it's…it's so BRIGHT! I SEE THE LIGHT! Granny? Is that you?"

Kenshin: o.O "…No."

Omake #9

Sano: "Geeze, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Kenshin: "And you would know this how?"

Sano: "Cause I woke up on the right when I fell asleep on the left."

Omake #10

Kenshin (narrating): "I was sitting on the front porch, resting after the long training session with my 'shishou', as I had come to think of him… Then I heard it. It was the ice cream truck!"

Omake #11

Kenshin (narrating): "I also found out that Hiko was the P.E. teacher at my school… Who on Earth would make Hiko a P.E. teacher? Hell, who on Earth would make Hiko a _teacher?_ I mean, he's no good with _anybody_, at all. Except maybe that lady that came over the other night. I'm not sure when she left, but she made him cookies, and he sent her flowers… I wonder what's going on?"

Omake # 12

Kaoru: "There was someone… he grabbed me…I didn't have my bokken… I screamed… you came and he left."

Kenshin: "Well he's gone now, so why don't you come over to my house and… Well, I think Hiko left… We could have some… _alone time_...

Director: "CUT! THAT IS NOT IN THE SCRIPT YOU MORON!"

Kaoru: "That sounds... _fun_…"

Director: O.o

Omake #13

Hiko: Passes Kenshin a bottle.

Kenshin: "What's that?"

Hiko: "Saké. It's time we shared a drink, man to man."

Kenshin: "Okay." Gulps whole bottle.

Hiko: "…"

-Ten minutes later-

Kenshin: "… I peed my pants I was so scared…"

Hiko: "Go on." _'This is good blackmail material…' _Takes notes.

Kenshin: "… of Enishi's pet parrot; it chased me up a tree once…"

Hiko: Sweatdrops.

-Ten more minutes later-

Kenshin: "… and then Tomoe-chan and I went into my room…"

Hiko: O.o

Kenshin: "… and played solitaire…"

Hiko: "…"

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed them, and I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about chapter four. I will get it done I promise! Plus there will probably be more omake later in the story.

Note from Someone Really Special: There will be more omake! I will make sure of it! I mean, honestly, this was from the first three chapters (except for number 13) so there will be more. Also, I am personally making sure that she gets chapter four done. So, bye bye. TTFN and all that.


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me for so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

As always this chapter was beta read by Someone Really Special. Thank her. Aka at least visit her bio page. The link is in my bio page.

Claw & Fang

Chapter Four

* * *

Kenshin POV

As I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was pain, like claws trying to rip my skull apart. The bright lights weren't helping much; they were making it worse. I groaned and stood, stumbling my way into the kitchen for an aspirin.

I almost ran headlong into Hiko, who was just exiting said room. I could see amusement in his eyes as I nearly tripped over my own feet on my way to the cabinets.

After I had finally gotten the pills, I quickly swallowed them and sat at the table, glaring at my guardian. He only smirked at my expense and said, as loudly as possible, I'm sure; "Well, look who's finally up! I would hurry and change, if I were you. You have that party tonight, don't you?"

Oh, yeah. It was Friday, which meant that Sano's back-to-school party would be in action. I groaned and looked at the clock. It was already 8:00, which meant that I was an hour late. "I'm not going."

"Yes, you are. I don't want another word of excuse, your antisocial nature has to go."

"Look who's talking!" I shouted indignantly, which only served to worsen the headache, as the aspirin hadn't quite kicked in yet. "You, who used to live in the mountains where no one lived, so you could be alone!"

Hiko merely raised his eyebrows. "I'm not antisocial. I find that I get along with the women here quite well."

I nearly choked. I really didn't want to know the implications of that statement. I instead settled for yelling 'fine' and storming up to my room, the (admittedly) alcohol induced headache shortening my temper to about a third of its original size.

I snorted at the memory of that morning. Hiko had given me saké, and I had apparently had enough to pass out. I vaguely wondered why he was giving me alcohol when I was underage, but dismissed the thought, instead concentrating on hurrying to gather my stuff for the party before Hiko decided to spar with me.

* * *

I had a paper with Sano's address on it, and when I got to the correct house, I couldn't really believe that it was the ex-gangster's home. It was positively… cute. It was a modest house, but the flowerbeds in front of it were overflowing with sweet smelling combinations of contrasting colors.

I shook my head and continued up the driveway, stopping in front of the door. I rang the doorbell and waited. It didn't take long for someone to answer, and it just so happened to be Sano's dad, Sagara Sozo.

"Konnichiwa, Sagara-san," I said.

"Himura," he replied. "I was just leaving, and I trust that you'll help make sure Sano doesn't destroy the lower half of my home?"

"Uuhh, sure?"

He smiled. "There's no reason for you to be so nervous, you're here to have a good time." He stepped back, letting me inside and telling me where to go before heading outside.

I could hear blaring music coming from my left, and I headed toward the source of the noise, where Sagara-san had pointed to before. I walked down a set of stairs, hoping that my headache wouldn't come with the loud sound of music.

I sighed and called, "I'm here!"

Sano turned and hurriedly switched off the radio. Apparently, they had been having a dancing competition, getting up and showing off their moves with whatever song had been playing at the time. Even Aoshi had joined in, much to Misao's delight (and everyone else's amusement).

"Hey, buddy! We thought you weren't coming!"

I grunted noncommittally. I _hadn't _wanted to, but Hiko can be very convincing with the help of his bokken. Just the thought of it had made me move as fast as I could.

"Kenshin! Come on, don't be like that! We want to have _fun_!" Kaoru said, a cute little pout forming on her face.

I sighed resignedly and flashed them a bright smile before joining them in their competition.

* * *

Kaoru POV

I laughed at everyone's failed attempts at dancing. Sano, Megumi, Chou, Misao, Aoshi, Okita, Sojiro, Kenshin, and I looked like we were all having seizures rather than a competition. It really surprised me that Aoshi and Kenshin were so ungraceful; the way they normally were would have told anyone otherwise.

As I glanced at the redhead's latest unsuccessful move, I idly wondered why he was so late. For the short week that I had known him, he had always been perfectly adamant about being on time, and had never missed a single deadline. I called him over and said as much.

I had expected several different reactions, but embarrassment was not one of them. His face went slightly scarlet and he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, apparently unsure of how to answer.

I raised one slender eyebrow, looking at him expectantly. He only seemed to grow more flustered, but somehow managed to make a coherent reply.

"I was… out."

"Whaddaya mean 'out'," asked Misao, deciding to join the conversation.

"I mean… asleep," he said, hesitating on the last word, as if it wasn't quite truthful.

I smirked and gave a soft laugh. "Don't lie, baka deshi," I replied, using my pet-name for him. "You can tell us."

I saw him frown and heard him grumble something that sounded suspiciously like '"If I want the whole school to hear about it"' and he better damn well have meant Misao. I wouldn't tell a secret! Blackmail with it, maybe, but not actually tell anyone!

"Fine!" he snapped. "I passed out!"

I blinked in surprise. Why would he think that to be embarrassing? But he answered my question for me with his next statement.

"Hiko gave me some saké and I had a little too much, OK?"

Misao snorted. "A little?"

I was torn between amusement and anger at his guardian's actions. What kind of parent would give their kid alcohol? But it _was_ kind of funny…

An image of the normally immaculate Kenshin moving drunkenly and talking with slurred words came unbidden to my mind and I couldn't resist; I laughed.

* * *

Sano POV

I glanced at Kaoru, who was laughing so hard she looked like she was going to fall over. I wondered what had made her laugh like that. I smirked when I noticed Kenshin's red face, looking for all the world like a ripe tomato, and I immediately knew who had made Kaoru so giddy.

I was about to go and ask what was so stupid that the red-head had done when there was a knock at the door. We hadn't been expecting anyone else, so it was with a certain measure of confusion that I went to answer the insistent knocking.

Upon reaching the door, I opened it and looked into an empty yard. _'Damn doorbell ditchers.'_ I thought angrily, walking outside and glancing around for the culprits. I never noticed the three small shapes that slipped into my home.

I slammed the door shut and headed back toward the stairs when I heard a noise coming from my right. I looked over just in time to see a dark shape hurtling at me before everything went black.

* * *

Aoshi POV

I had stopped dancing a while ago. I was standing off to the side just watching… everything when I saw Sano head upstairs, presumably to answer the door. I could feel the confusion in his ki as he headed up, and, after a moment, annoyance.

I could hear the door slam, but it was my turn to be confused. I could feel three sets of ki enter the house, and Sano's spike once before dimming rather noticeably and remaining that way.

I frowned almost imperceptibly and glanced over at Kenshin, who seemed too preoccupied to notice what was going on. I went over to the staircase and flipped the upstairs light switch, which Sano hadn't bothered to turn on. I cast my senses out and easily located the three unidentified sets of ki, which were scattered about the room, never changing position, as if waiting for something, or rather, some_one_.

I silently made my way up the rest of the stairs, pulling my twin kodachi out from under the folds of my trench coat.

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, I saw the source of the disturbance. The three forms launched at me with lightning speed, but they were no match for my kodachi. I started to move in a circling motion, quickening and slowing my speed as I went. My movements made my opponents pause, and in that moment, I struck out with both of my blades, felling two of my targets. Easy. Now, just one left. As I looked, I noticed my enemy for what it was.

It was a small green snake.

* * *

Misao POV

I had noticed Aoshi leave just a few moments ago, and I immediately knew something was up. Sure, Aoshi was antisocial and all, but he would never, ever abandon me in the middle of a party.

I started to follow when I thought better of it. I mean, what if he had just gone to the bathroom or something? I know he can sense ki, and I would feel like a total idiot if I followed him to the _bathroom._ I began my retreat into the middle of the still-ongoing dance competition when I heard the distinct sound of metal scraping metal.

_'Yeah,' _I thought, _'he's _really_ going to need his _kodachi_ in the _bathroom_.' _

I looked around first to make sure no one was watching me, then I silently made my way up the stairs.

* * *

Aoshi POV

I hadn't noticed Misao's approach until now. She was standing at the top of the staircase, probably thinking I was afraid of snakes now.

In my slight moment of distraction, the snake had decided to strike. But, instead of launching itself at me, it streaked towards Misao, sinking its fangs into her leg.

She gave a shriek in surprise, and fell backwards, tumbling down the stairs.

I ran to help, glaring down at the creature that had dared to hurt my Misao.

I heard it give a slight hiss of laughter before launching into another attack, straight at me.

That was its last mistake.

I swung my kodachi in a down strike, beheading the idiot in one swift motion.

I rushed over to Misao, who looked sick. I glanced back over to the snake, finally noticing its breed.

It was a bush viper, and it had poisoned Misao.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long and sorry that it's still shorter that we all would have liked, but please R&R! (I know, it's kinda crappy, but writer's block is a bitch, ne?) 


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: This sucks. I've hit a dry spell, and it's becoming increasingly difficult to write anything for this story what-so-ever. Plus, staying with five people with only one computer doesn't exactly help…. Oh well, I'll try to hurry as fast as I can.

Claw & Fang

Chapter Five

* * *

Aoshi's POV

Without any hesitation, I screamed for Megumi. Hopefully, she would be able to help, as she was an aspiring med-student.

Thankfully, she had heard over the loud music still blaring on and on downstairs, and had rushed up to see what the problem was. She gave a small gasp and set everyone to work, not wasting a second.

I growled in frustration, feeling completely helpless for the first time in years. I hated it.

Not five minutes later, Misao was lying on a futon, and Megumi was looking at Sano, who was starting to regain consciousness. All I could do was wait.

* * *

Megumi's POV 

"Wha' 'appen'?" Sano asked, his voice drifting up from the floor. I smirked. "You got knocked out by something less than half your size. In fact, it probably wasn't even a _fifth_ of your size."

He took the bait. "Size has no importance in a fight!"

"But it was something you could _step_ on to defeat. I had no idea cockfighting would be so hard for you, Rooster-head."

"It wasn't even a fight!"

"You're right! It ended much too quickly to be counted as one," I said, casually flipping my hair over my shoulder. His gaping mouth was the best impression of a beached fish I had seen in a long time.

"I… uuhh…"

I knelt next to him, patting him lightly on the cheek, a sly smile adorning my face. "Now, now. You're not a foghorn, so don't act like one. Unless, of course, your dream is to warn ships in a fog…."

His face flushed in anger. "Come off it, Megitsune! I didn't see you do anything! At least nothing _useful_!"

I felt my own face heat. How _dare_ he! "I just saved Misao's life! I'd like to see you accomplish anything more than running around like a headless chicken given the same situation!" I snapped, storming out of the room. I saw several heads turn toward me in question, but I ignored them, instead heading downstairs to calm myself down.

Picking up a book I had brought, I settled down on the large gray couch positioned in front of the TV. I let myself get absorbed within the book's pages, losing touch with reality as I followed the characters in my minds eye. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting like that when the loud footsteps sounded from the staircase. Sighing, I lowered my book, looking expectantly at the Rooster hesitating halfway down the staircase. He looked nervous. I didn't help his feeling either, picking up my sassy nature and adorning a small frown on my features.

"What are you here for, Rooster-head? Last I checked, you were upstairs, sulking."

"Megumi…" he started, but I didn't let him continue.

"You had better not be here to annoy me with that loud mouth of yours, foghorn." Okay, so maybe I hadn't settled down as much as I had thought.

He frowned. "Fine! If you don't want an apology, I won't give one to you! But you had better remember that you're in _my _house, Megitsune, and _I_ won't tolerate your attitude any more!"

"Do you even know the meaning of the word 'tolerate', Sagara?" I sneered, almost instantly regretting it. I must have looked like a total bitch to him.

"That's it! Get out! Get out of my house!"

I must have looked like I had received a slap to the face, but he didn't look like he cared. "W-what?"

"W-wait. I didn't mean it," he said anxiously. "I j-just…"

"You just what, Sagara Sanosuke?" I asked, my voice tight. "If you didn't mean it, then why did you say it?"

"Megumi…"

"Don't say it. I don't care." With that said, I picked up my bag, walking out the door without looking back.

I only hoped he hadn't seen the tears on my face.

* * *

Kaoru's POV 

There was a large amount of confusion in the Sagara household that night. First, the seemingly random attack. Second, everyone stampeding around, trying to do what they were told and not panic for Misao's sake. Lastly, there had been Megumi. Nobody really knew what to think when she just stormed out like that. No one knew what had conspired between Rooster and Fox, and everyone had been too afraid to ask. I myself was at a loss for what to do. So, I had been just sitting there, waiting for someone to come up with a solution when a comforting hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Nothing's going right tonight, is it?" asked the somewhat subdued voice of Kenshin.

I sighed. "No."

He sat on my left, his hand still resting on my right shoulder. We sat there like that for a while, neither of us really wanting to move. I lay my head on his shoulder, leaning into his form. I felt my eyelids starting to close slowly, the days events –and the comfortable position- catching up with me. I had almost been asleep when I felt Kenshin tense beside me, and all of a sudden there was a bright flash. I jumped up immediately, startled into wakefulness by the sound of laughter coming from the room in general.

"Wha…"

Then I saw it. Sojiro and Chou were standing in front us with a digital camera between them.

Oh, they hadn't.

Turns out they had.

I turned to Kenshin, whose face was roughly the shade of a tomato, and I felt my own face heat with embarrassment. The duo in front of us had just taken a picture of me falling asleep on Kenshin.

My embarrassment faded quickly into anger, and I charged at Chou, who had been the one holding the camera at the time. In my haste, I knocked over Kenshin, who muffled a faint, "Oro.". I didn't even register the fact that Misao was now adding to the laughter from her spot on the futon. All I had in mind was one thought.

Revenge.

As soon as I neared Chou, he quickly tossed the camera to Sojiro; who happened to be on the other side of the room. I started over to where he was, but he had already started for the stairs, and _damn_ that guy was _fast_. I only stopped to grab my bokken from my backpack before I continued my relentless pursuit of the cheetah. I saw him toss the camera to Okita, his twin, who had shifted into his ferret form. He clutched the string attached to the camera in his tiny jaws, and, giving a smirk as best he could in his current form, he darted underneath the furniture.

I started across the family room, ready to give the little rodent a piece of my mind, but tripped over the prone form staring at the ceiling. It was Sano. How had I not noticed him before?

The embarrassing picture forgotten, I knelt next to the lanky teen that lay sprawled on the beige carpet.

"She hates me."

"No, Sano. Megumi does not hate you."

"She does. You should have seen the way she looked at me," he said, looking so forlorn that I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"She was just stressed out. All she needs is a little while to cool off."

"You don't get it. I told her to leave. I basically threw her out of my house."

I blinked in surprise. "But you didn't mean it, right? Surely you wouldn't have…."

"But I did, and now she hates me."

"Then go make it up to her."

"But how? How can I even _face_ her again?"

"All you need is a good excuse."

"But what can I…." he trailed off, looking at the coffee table situated in front of an old gray couch. I wondered what he could possibly be looking at. The only thing on the table was a worn paperback book. But Sano seemed to have brightened visibly at the sight of it. I frowned in confusion and opened my mouth to ask about it, but Sano beat me to it.

"I guess I need to return her book."

* * *

Kenshin's POV 

I watched as Aoshi sat, unmoving, by Misao's futon. She was talking nonstop to him, and I wondered how he could stand it.

I also wondered how the Hell the little weasel could be so perky after she had just been _poisoned_. I wouldn't have been; that was for sure.

I sighed, getting up off the floor for the first time since Kaoru had knocked me down on it. I walked over to the staircase; it had been quiet for a while now and, frankly, I was worried.

After all, I knew first hand how brutal Kaoru could be when provoked.

What, you thought I could last a week without invoking her wrath for some reason or other? How foolish of you. If you could last that long, I would be amazed.

Anyway, I peeked around the corner, hoping not to be noticed in case Kaoru's rage had not yet subsided. Instead, she was kneeling next to a half depressed, half hopeful looking Sano. I smiled, realizing Kaoru was helping Sano with whatever had happened between him and Megumi.

I glanced around the room, looking for everyone else. The Seta twins and Chou were nowhere to be found, however.

That meant I was alone. How nice.

I knew I should have stayed home tonight.

* * *

A/N: CHAPTER FIVE IS FINALLY OUT! WOOT WOOT! Sorry it took so long, but, like I said, this story has been hard for me to write lately. Anyway, please review! (And yes, even though I haven't replied to most reviews, I still read all of them. They give me warm fuzzy feelings.) 


End file.
